Yes Me, You Fool
by Qwertymann
Summary: Robin kissed Raven and shot down. Now, a new person arrives on the roof. They talk, and end up doing a little more than that. Part 2 of 2


**Yes Me, You Fool!**

"Good. You won't regret it." Robin nodded before walking off. Raven sighed from relaxation. Indeed, today was an eventful day for her. Her ear twitched as she heard the door open.

"Raven?" and her heart skipped a beat at hearing the voice she had grown so fond of. Yes, an eventful day indeed.

She didn't acknowledge his presence except a quick glance over her shoulder. She looked back, afraid to hold his gaze for too long. She stared out at the water. He sat down beside her. "No matter how many times I come up here and look out, I never get tired of the view."

"You're truly wonderful, isn't it?" Raven realized her blunder in speaking. Damn, she didn't know he had that kind of affect on her.

"Yeah…" fortunately for Raven, she dodged an embarrassing moment because he was way too distracted by the view, staring out at the water with the sun's rays reflecting off of it so majestically. It created a sight truly wonderful.

"Why'd you come up here for?" Raven questioned in her deadpan voice. She didn't look at him at all.

"Can't I just spend time with you?"

"I was meditating."

"Can't I meditate with you?"

"You'd rather meditate than play video games?" Raven still didn't glance in his direction, but raised her eyebrow nonetheless.

"Sure. I mean, with all the time I'm spending with Cy, you think he'd be sick of me by now. I hardly spend time with you, and you're already sick of me. I mean, you don't want me here right now… right?"

"No, you can stay with me." _Don't ever leave_, she added in her head.

"But you didn't say I could meditate with you." She finally looked over in his direction, and saw he was pouting. Most likely in mock-sadness. Raven smirked at his silly expression.

"I doubt you'd be that thrilled to meditate."

"No, I admit I'm not. But you know that saying? It doesn't matter what you do. What counts is who you do it with."

"Since when did you get so insightful?" Raven was surprised. This was _him_ after all.

"Since I felt like it." Of course. When Raven thinks he's gained some type of intelligence, he goes and makes an illogical excuse. Still, she did expect too much of him. But that was the reason she loved him. He could be insightful one moment, then completely un-serious the next. Raven just stared at the side of his face, getting completely lost… a few minutes later, he cautiously turned his head to look at her. "Raven?" no response. "RAVEN!" she recoiled from the shouting and shook her head. She threw her hood up.

"Sorry," she said, hardly audible. A moment of awkward silence passed. Another. Raven couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't said anything for a while; not usually like him. Before she was about to say something, he said

"You were staring at me." He then started petting his bicep as if he were some smug attractive wrestler. "I knew chicks just couldn't get enough of mmmmph!" her hand covered his mouth.

"I was enjoying the quiet without your usual thick-headedness…" she lied straight through her teeth, but her monotone didn't falter. He nodded obediently and she pulled her hand off his mouth, still a little warm from the contact. This time, the silence wasn't very awkward. It was peaceful. But Raven couldn't deny the feeling that there was some sort of tension in the air that wasn't there before. Was it her? Was she getting tense? Her breathing became ragged. This did not go unnoticed.

"Something wrong?"

"No!" she responded a little too quickly. He shook his head and waited a moment. He could still hear her irregular breathing. Not like how she breathed at all. He **knew** there was something wrong.

"Raven, it's okay. You can tell me."

"No, I can't. Normally I can, but not this. You're not someone I can go to for help about this particular problem." She looked over at him and saw his face hanging down. But in an instant, he smiled at her for a second. They were locked in each other's gaze. Raven forced herself to look away.

"Rae?"

"Raven"

"Can I ask you something personal?" Raven slightly tensed up. She wasn't so keen on answering personal questions. Especially if it was from him.

"I guess."

"Can I hug you?" Raven was taken aback. That wasn't personal. That was a normal thing between friends. Right? Plus he did it yesterday, without asking her. Why would he ask now?

"Th-that's not personal…" _Smooth, _she scolded herself.

"Maybe, but you seemed kind of annoyed when I hugged you yesterday. And I just really want to hug you." Raven raised an eyebrow. He stood up and held out his hand. Raven slowly took it and he helped her up. He waited for some type of approval, but saw none so he bit back thinking of any consequences and slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Eventually, he felt her arms wrap around his back. The two stood in a moment of blissful pleasure before parting.

"Thanks, Rae."

"No. Thank you… BB." She said. She walked away before Beast Boy could say another word; leaving him too stunned to process she used his nickname. Raven sat in her room on her bed, excited at the display of emotion. Her lamp busted, and she relaxed on her bed very content. Yes, this was the start of something more.


End file.
